


Anniversary

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	Anniversary

“我发誓，这回我不会把韭菜买成香菜了，你要相信我。”

穿着棕色长大衣、显得格外优雅的绅士正露出信誓旦旦的神情，向身边的白嫩小孩儿保证着；而小孩儿，完全是一副不买账的生气样子，鼓着脸颊，也不顾男人说了些什么，只是拽着他的手往菜市场走。

“这事儿可还没完！我不吃香菜，你要负责把那些都解决掉！”

“好好好，到时候我吃香菜火锅也没有关系。今天是咱们的周年纪念，天天不要生气了。”

本来还气鼓鼓走着路的小奶糖突然就站住了脚，还好从刚刚开始僵尸先生的注意力就都在他身上，一看他停下来也不再向前走，拉住他的手顺着他的目光看过去。

“结弦，你是独生子吗？”

“我不太记得了……天天你是独生子，啊，独生奶糖吗？”

“不是。所以那边那个有没有可能是我的亲戚？我可以去打个招呼嘛。”

僵尸先生悄悄蹭了蹭小奶糖的手心，软软的。热乎乎的温度传到他冰凉的手掌上，仿佛一股暖流涌到心里。

“我和天天一起去吧，和那位长得像我的也打个招呼。”

与此同时，看着下起小雪的天空，小南瓜用小手接住一片，好奇的凑在眼前端详着。他从出生开始就没见过雪，只在医生先生的嘴里听过一两次。看着雪花在手里融化，冰冰凉的，他怕冷的往绒衣的口袋里塞，被医生先生拉过来戴上手套。

“南古被冰冻了可就硬了，不好吃了。”

“你才不会吃掉我呢！”他吐了吐舌头，往前跳了几下，恨不得扎进雪堆里，“要吃掉我还带我出国玩，我怎么不相信。”

医生先生看着小南瓜蹦蹦跳跳的可爱模样，想到自己一开始做的加拿大旅行攻略上的标题是“新婚旅行”就止不住笑。正想着要跟上去，身后就有一只怯生生的手指戳了戳他的后背。

他回过头，眼睛眯起来，拉住身边还要走远的小南瓜，转过身看着这两个熟悉的脸。小南瓜被拉住本来还感到不满，看到小奶糖的时候眼睛只瞪得大大的，不可置信的去戳了戳他的脸，确认一下他是不是真实存在的。

“哇，还真是和我长得一样。”看着小奶糖熟悉的虎牙和笑起来的嘴角弧度，饶是他再不相信也接受了这个事实。

小奶糖被戳了一下也不恼，也去戳了戳小南瓜的脸，还凑过去闻了闻他的味道。

“你怎么是南瓜味儿的呀。”

他还是更喜欢自己身上的味道，虽然僵尸先生做的南瓜汤也很好喝啦。

“看来天天很想要和您家这位玩呢。”僵尸先生想到了刚刚买到的多余的香菜，发出了做客的邀请，试图让两位客人解决掉它，“不介意的话，要来我家做客吗？”

本来这次旅行就是为了小南瓜开心的，据网站上说，小南瓜最喜欢的那个作家就住在加拿大。虽然也没有其余的信息了，小南瓜还是想来看看这个地方，现在接收到他看向自己的渴求的目光，医生先生注意着两个一模一样的小孩儿相互捏着对方脸蛋的手，看向另外一个自己。

“那就多谢招待了。”

僵尸先生的小房子，离这里也不远。一路上倒是没有和医生先生聊太多，只是客套几句，不像两个已经黏到一起的精灵，估计已经啥都互相交代了。

“你居然吃南瓜！”从来不吃奶糖的小奶糖吓得脚下一滑，被僵尸先生一把搂起来，又像没事人一样聊着天，“他们不是你的同族吗！”

“可是他们没有灵智，也不和我说话啊。”独生南瓜拽着好不容易遇见的老乡的袖子，想起医生先生拿着手术刀说的“要用自己做南瓜宴”还是心有余悸，“倒是你，你居然让僵尸先生吃掉你，你不害怕吗！”

“我……我的职责就是要被吃掉呀。”小奶糖挠了挠头，之前那些被吃掉的过程仿佛还历历在目，“而且他很温柔的，也没有伤到我……”

“天天，不要和人家说这个哦。”走在前面的僵尸先生拿出钥匙，神色如常的请客人们进去。倒是医生先生意有所指的看了看小奶糖，随后也拉着小南瓜进了门。

看着小奶糖把香菜放进冰箱，僵尸先生悄悄凑过去：“今天吃香菜火锅好不好？”

“不好。”想起刚刚的生气事，小奶糖拿出家里的大锅放在灶台上，推着僵尸先生叫他出去，“说好你解决的，不许逃避！”

稍微商量了一下，最终还是决定吃火锅。僵尸先生和医生先生的口味意外的相似，听到番茄眼睛会发光。至于小南瓜，两个精灵凑在一起小声的嘀咕了一会儿，从冰箱里搬出了一堆肉。

有肉吃就开心。

离晚饭时间还早，小奶糖拉着小南瓜上楼去玩，留下各自的先生在阳台喝茶。他们彼此用探寻的目光打量着对方，而后一起笑起来。

“职业是作家，现在算是已婚。”

“职业是医生，和南古在旅行。”

应该是新婚旅行。僵尸先生想起了刚刚在他们身后，医生先生给小南瓜戴手套的样子，在心里默默的肯定了。

两个同样活了很久的人在一起似乎可以聊上一整天，虽然没有像和自家那位聊的那么细那么多，更多的是他们对彼此身份的同感和同爱人相处时的一些诀窍。而后在他们试图争论谁活得更久的时候，小南瓜突然从楼上急急忙忙的冲下来，手里还抓着小奶糖给他的纸笔……

“请您给我签个名吧！”

？？？

看着虔诚的给他递纸笔的小南瓜，僵尸先生很是茫然的注视着紧跟着南瓜走下楼梯的小奶糖。而小奶糖不好意思的笑了笑，走到僵尸先生身边去：“我跟他说了你是作家，他说他可喜欢看你的书了。”

南古喜欢看的……医生先生想起来了，为了让南古开心，曾经给他买过一整套的书。他紧接着看向僵尸先生，试探的说出了那个作家的笔名。

“吃糖…？”

他原本以为起这么个笔名的人应该是个小姑娘的……没想到就是这位和自己长着一模一样的脸的僵尸吗？

转念一想，这位虽然和南古长得一样、却浑身都是奶糖味道的小家伙是他的伴侣，“吃”这个字立刻有了别样的含义。

他当然没有问出口，看着僵尸先生拗不过小南瓜给他签上了笔名，还被缠着问故事里的情节，医生先生感到一阵无趣。看着小奶糖走去厨房准备切菜，他便也跟了过去。

“南古在外面太吵了，我进来躲一躲。”

坐在旁边稍稍的看了一会儿，医生先生也加入了准备材料和底料的行列。他在家里经常给小南瓜做饭，现在用刀也是熟练的，让小奶糖不住的赞叹。

“要是我家那位也能像您一样，会做点南瓜汤以外的料理也不错呀。”他低下头去切番茄，“而且您也分辨的清蔬菜，不会把韭菜买成香菜。”

“我会用刀，也是因为做医生的缘故。”医生先生利落的将大块的牛肉去骨切片，让小奶糖放进盘里，“我们家南古不是也很喜欢你先生嘛，我也很羡慕呢。”

小奶糖闻言失笑，刚刚医生先生进厨房他就知道，他绝对是吃醋了，可是还维持着表面上的平静。一会儿可要好好的去提醒自己的亲戚，让他好好安慰一下自己的爱人才能免于被吃掉的命运。

虽说不太可能。

酒足饭饱后话匣子也都打开了。两个精灵闹了一天也乏了，早早的去了主卧和客房去睡，只剩了僵尸先生和医生先生在外面看星星。

“我有件事情想问问你。”

医生先生开口。

“请。”

“我对你的存在很感兴趣，不知道能不能解剖你研究一下？”

僵尸先生虽说已经知道医生先生对于超自然事物的喜爱，也还是忍不住想要敲他脑壳的冲动。

“我们俩本质上来说不都是不老不死吗？你可以试试解剖一下你自己。”

“要打架吗。”

“你打不过我。”

医生先生本来就暗暗吃了口醋，现在又跟另一个自己较劲占了下风，一时有些郁闷，便也早早的道了晚安，去客房了。

一进屋，果然灯已关了。黑黑的一片。他轻手轻脚的摸到床边，床上的人儿却突然转过身来抱着他的腰，身上还穿着一身蓝白条纹的小睡裙。

“医生先生。”

这小孩，讨好我倒是挺快。医生先生面无表情的爬上床，不理会小孩的示好，反而开口却是冷冷的：

“和喜欢的作家聊天，开心吗？”

“开…开心……”小南瓜低着头，小心翼翼的说出真心话，“可是……”

他一头扎进医生先生的怀里：“我果然还是最喜欢医生先生了。”

看医生先生没说话，小南瓜自作主张的继续说下去：“医生先生会带我出来玩，会关心我，还很温柔……”

“我是不会丢下医生先生的，会一直陪着您…唔……”

“小南古。”把开始不安的小家伙搂在怀里，亲着他的嘴唇，“我再说一遍，我爱你……”

“嗯……”顺从的张开嘴巴让医生先生亲他，小南瓜拉着他的手往自己的睡裙下摆里送。医生先生发现他下身什么都没穿，很是惊讶，而他的小南古却是害羞坏了，一个劲儿的把头往他怀里钻。

“请温柔一点吧……”

在楼下倒了两杯热牛奶，僵尸先生轻手轻脚的上楼，侧身用肩膀推开门。小奶糖正开着小夜灯看他笔记本电脑上的手稿，看他进来了把电脑放在一旁，冲他张开双臂。

“把牛奶先放下，抱抱我。”

“好好好。”

他自己先含了一口，凑上去捉住他的嘴唇。牛奶和奶糖的香味混在一起，很快就成了好吃的味道。

“今天你和医生先生说的话，我听到了。”一吻结束，僵尸先生搂着小奶糖，在他颈子那里蹭来蹭去，“我以后…也会好好学做饭的……”

小奶糖一个没忍住，“扑哧”乐了出来。

“怎么，你是怕我喜欢上医生先生嘛。”

“这倒是没有，就是……”

“就是什么？”

“想让你眼里的我更好一点。”

小奶糖很久违的脸红了，搂着他的小臂也更紧了一点，他想伸手去解僵尸先生的衣服扣子，却被一把握住了手。

“你听。”

隔壁已然传来了细小的声音，被吃掉过好多次的小奶糖自然知道自己亲戚正在被疼爱，心里默默的为他的腰默哀。僵尸先生此时看着他两眼含笑，从衣柜里拿出大衣。

“我给你准备了一个惊喜，去那里再说吧。”

僵尸先生不紧不慢的给小奶糖穿上毛茸茸的袜子，又拿着大衣裹住他，抱着他走下了楼。

一路到了后院，小奶糖隐约觉得后院的大树有些不同，他努力抬头去看，却看到一个树上的小房子。

“树屋…！”他惊喜的看向僵尸先生，“你怎么知道我喜欢这个的！”

我电脑里都是你的搜索记录，自然会知道了。僵尸先生默默的想着，在绳梯旁边把小奶糖放下来，示意他先爬。

“我……我有点怕高……”小奶糖踌躇起来，握着绳梯的手微微发抖，紧接着僵尸先生就面对面的抱住他，让他把双腿盘在自己腰间，试图这样抬着他上去。

“你背着我不好吗，一定要……？”

“这样你要是抓不稳，我还能接住你。”僵尸先生双手都抓着绳子，亲了亲小奶糖的脸蛋儿，满意的闻到了浓郁的奶糖甜香，“所以不要抱怨啦。”

从他双腿盘在僵尸先生腰上开始，小奶糖就已经预料到会发生什么。他们两个的下身紧紧相贴，僵尸先生在往上爬的过程中，隔着裤子能感受到他的性器慢慢挺立，在股间硬硬的昭示着存在感。

托着他上去的时候，僵尸先生也随着这动作，阴茎在软乎乎的小屁股上蹭来蹭去。小奶糖紧紧的抱着僵尸先生，仅仅是和他肌肤相接就让他浑身发软了，再加上身下不断的挑逗，他情不自禁的收缩着后穴，仿佛在这隔着布料的顶弄之下，下一秒那粗长的柱身就能破开层层的嫩肉，肏到他身体深处去。

“快，快一点……”细白的手指痉挛的抓住僵尸先生的外套，混杂着嘤咛颤抖着，“先生……我想被您吃掉……呜——”

僵尸先生忍得也不好受。双腿之间鼓起来的一团让他向上爬的动作都有些困难，特别是顶在小奶糖软嫩的皮肤上时，他总想到从前那后穴总是毫无防备的接纳他，那舒爽的快感让他忍不住在向上爬的时候顶弄的更重一些，紧接着他就能感觉到他们下身相连的地方开始变得湿漉漉的了。

他松开一只手去探，小奶糖害怕的抓紧了他的肩膀，带着哭腔让他不要在这么高的地方停留。僵尸先生闻到喜欢的奶糖味道越发想要疼疼他了，含着他的小嘴去吸吮他的虎牙和软舌，搅动的他口里只能吐出混杂着水声的呜咽。他那没有温度的手轻巧的拨开小奶糖的大衣，往他的睡裤里钻，满意的发现了湿漉漉的源头。

“有这么舒服吗，已经渗出糖水儿了。”

“还不够舒服……我想让您进来…把，把我彻底的吃掉吧……”

“还有最后几步，天天耐心一点呀。”努力的保持平衡，万一摇晃太过，小奶糖再往自己身上贴，他可就怕自己忍不住就在这里操他了。拍着他的背安慰着发抖的小人儿，他咬着牙一口气走了最后几步，连续几下又重又准的挺弄激得小奶糖直接哭了出来，死命的把脸颊上的眼泪往僵尸先生的衣服上抹。

“呜……不要…衣服……你进来……”

“好好好，先进了小屋我再帮你脱衣服，外面冷。”捉住小奶糖不安分的想要脱掉外套的手，僵尸先生保持着刚刚爬上来的姿势，推开小屋的门，用大衣裹着小奶糖进了屋。

树屋的地毯软软的，僵尸先生在带小奶糖来之前还燃了些蜡烛，屋里暖融融的，小奶糖几乎觉得他要完全的化掉了。他松开盘在僵尸先生腰间的腿，跌跌撞撞的扯着他摔到小软床上，伏在他身上一个劲儿的亲他。

扔掉小奶糖身上碍事的大衣，僵尸先生再一次将手伸进了他的睡裤里面，先是像揉面团一样捏了他圆滚滚的臀部，又伸了一根手指头直接进了贪吃的后庭里。小奶糖一下子撑不住了，摊在僵尸先生身上，他搂着他的身体慢慢调换位置，让后方的手指更加肆虐。

“啊啊啊啊——碰到了，再多一点……”

小奶糖蹬着腿催促着他。不知道为什么，僵尸先生总是觉得奶糖随着时日的推移越变越甜，他可真是要溺死在这香味里了，还是长蛀牙的那种。

“下次我再写一个和你有关的故事吧，小奶糖是怎么被人类吃的干干净净还淌水儿的故事。”

“不…我没有……哈啊……”

僵尸先生啃咬着小白兔胸前的乳尖，红色的小点随着身体的动作一抖一抖，吸引着人来采撷。他总是执着的认为奶糖一定会产乳，被身下的小家伙踢了不知道多少次才不在他面前再提起。

直到乳头已经被吸涨了一大圈，像艳红的小番茄肿胀着点缀在白皙的肌肤上，僵尸先生才松开了嘴。小奶糖今天穿的是暗红的睡衣睡裤，在今天这个特别的日子里仿佛就是为了勾人用的。他嗫嚅的舔舐着僵尸先生的喉结，结结巴巴的说他把前几天买来的蓝白睡裙借了亲戚，只能穿这一套，僵尸先生倒也没生气，只是不怀好意的笑着说：

“穿这个颜色，很好看呢。下次我给你买一件这个颜色的丝绸睡裙吧。”

小奶糖想要反驳，可身后的三根手指突然一齐动弹起来，直直的戳在那凸起一点上，还打着圈儿绕着那凸起刺激着他，一时也没心情分辨了。两条白嫩嫩大腿之间精巧的性器也高高的翘起来，甚至兴奋的渗出前精，在木屋缝隙透进来的月光下闪闪发亮。

“还说没有，这里没有碰过都站起来了，不是又流水了吗？”僵尸先生抽出手指，笑吟吟的凝视着性欲高涨的小家伙。

“你…碰一碰我吧…先生……里面出不来，难受……”

小奶糖急慌慌的自己扯下上衣和睡裤，光溜溜的躺在僵尸先生身下，把双腿张开一点，再张得更开，把蓄满了淫水的小穴和小巧的性器全部展示给僵尸先生，自己的手还不安分的扯玩着自己的一边乳头，一副欲求不满的可怜模样。

见僵尸先生没有动作，他又咬着嘴唇，把腿合起来，在床单上磨蹭着性器自己疏解。僵尸先生不许他自己用手碰，他上一次自己偷偷的伸手去摸，被打了好几下屁股。今天为了一周年的纪念日，这睡衣上还被自己喷了一点催情的水，现在他可是憋不住了，恨不得立刻被吃下肚才好。

“背着我弄这些小玩意儿，下次想被彻底吃掉告诉我不就好了吗？”

僵尸先生伸手把小孩儿的腿扒开，摩挲着他柱身下方的两个囊球。他下身的性器也涨的发痛了，隔着自己的内裤磨蹭着小奶糖的大腿根，在嫩肉上戳出一点凹陷，留下暧昧的水痕。阴茎被好好的抚慰，小奶糖越发觉得后边痒了，一把扯下僵尸先生的内裤，用双腿去蹭他，张着小嘴吐出放荡的呻吟，邀请着。

从刚刚上绳梯的时候他就想要了他了，现在小奶糖后面越发湿热主动，僵尸先生忍耐不住把他搅动的天翻地覆的欲望，将小孩儿按在床铺上，直直的顶了进去。

里面真是暖和，僵尸先生每次都想问问小奶糖，自己身体就连性器都这么冷，他身子暖和，裹着这么个凉东西会不会难受，可是不管怎么问，小奶糖的身子只会越来越软，软成一滩春水，浑身都红透了，就是不肯说被吃的舒不舒服。

应该是舒服的，小奶糖连话都说不清了。他两腿间的阴茎在被插入的瞬间兴奋的涌出一股又一股白浊，而后又叽叽咕咕的搂着僵尸先生的脖子，一个劲儿的啃他的锁骨，扭着屁股把粗大的阴茎往里吞。僵尸先生看他这样子实在喜欢的紧，情不自禁的去拍了几下他的臀瓣，紧接着就看着小奶糖哭的更凶了，捶着他的胸前抱怨：

“我又没有做错事，为什么要打我……呜……”

这可吓坏了僵尸先生。知道自己太欺负他了，抚摸着他纤细的腰窝深深浅浅的插着，细细的吻他的眉眼。小奶糖被好好的伺候着，后面的内壁如同温热的泉水含着鼓着青筋的硕大，极大的取悦了身上的人，一时情动惹得僵尸先生没控制好力道，直直的冲着敏感点戳了来回数十下。这下可是被好好满足了，小奶糖闭着眼睛流下两串泪来，眼角却是含着笑的。

“您……可要好好学做饭…哈啊，多喂我吃东西呀……我还想陪您不止，不止一周年呢……”

“那我好好喂你吃饭，你就陪我一辈子吧。”


End file.
